


#95 - Notebook

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [95]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Language Barrier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: notebook, Lalli.  No beta.





	#95 - Notebook

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: notebook, Lalli. No beta.

There wasn't anyone left to talk to Lalli when he wasn't scouting, so he took to watching Mikkel write in his notebook. Lalli could pick out names: _Reynir, Emil._ The big man looked at him oddly, then gave him an extra notebook and a graphite pencil. 

Lalli tried drawing things: Kitty. The tank. Tuuri. The drawings were terrible.

He forced the things on Reynir instead, so he could make more spell wards with the pages. The silly Icelander finally figured out what Lalli meant and took the notebook.

_Better,_ thought Lalli. 

_Tuuri_ would have been happy to have a notebook.


End file.
